President Coriolanus Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is the President of Panem(North America after the apocalypse) and the main villain The Hunger Games. Description He initially appears in The Hunger Games giving the official welcome at the opening of the Games, but he does not speak to Katniss face-to-face until Catching Fire, when he pays her a visit at home and tells her he is angry that both she and Peeta were allowed to survive the Hunger Games, as their act of defiance (preferring joint suicide to the prospect of one killing the other) has ignited rebellion in several of the Districts. She is too prominent to kill, but he threatens her family and Gale unless she proves to the Districts that her act of saving Peeta was merely that of a love-crazed teenager and was not related to any desire to defy the Capitol. Later, Snow indicates to her that she failed in this, meaning that some or all of his threats will come true. President Snow is described as having very puffy lips, which are most likely the result of an appearance-altering operation that is very popular in the Capitol. Katniss describes him as exuding a smell of blood and roses. In Mockingjay, it is revealed that the smell of blood is due to oral sores he incurred from one of the poisons that he used to kill people in his megalomaniacal efforts to control Panem. He drank the poison in order to allay suspicions, then took the antidote, but resulted in bloody sores in his mouth. He also smells strongly of genetically enhanced roses, as he always wears a white rose in his lapel to cover the scent of blood. The strong smell invariably makes Katniss gag. He is said to have prostituted winning tributes, like Finnick Odair, forcing them to have sex with wealthy Capitol citizens, under threat of killing their loved ones if they refused. Snow claims he only kills for a purpose, and he promises Katniss he will always tell her the truth. Whether these assertions are true or not is left up to interpretation by Katniss. He dies at the end of Mockingjay, after Katniss shoots President Coin instead of him at his own public execution, and he laughs maniacally at the irony of said assassination. The rebels are unable to determine whether the cause of death was by choking on his own blood from his untreated mouth sores or because he was trampled by the mob in the panic following President Coin's assassination. Future Warfare President Snow join forces with Kuvira to eliminate any rebel team and ensure victory of both The Capitol and the Earth Empire. He also gain the respect of Dai Li agents. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War After Kuvira's defeat, Snow join the Galactic Empire to destroy the Crystal Empire's resistance as well as create a new earth empire. Allies and enemies Allies: Peacekeepers, New Founding Fathers of America, Detroit Resistance, Kuvira, Earth Empire, Palpatine, Galactic Empire, Common Defense Pact Enemies: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, President Alma Coin, The Rebels, David Talon, Talon Laboratories, Task Force 141, Atlas Corporation, Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance, The Winslow Accordance Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Humans Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tragic Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Partner Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Child Murderer Category:Social Darwinist Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:White Haired Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that hail from The Hunger Games Universe Category:Poisoners Category:Bombers Category:Presidents Category:Dictators Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Earth Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Members of The New Galactic Empire Category:Main Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Cowards Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Characters hated by TheNightKing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Posthumous Characters